How could you?
by BGuate224
Summary: Starfire and Robin were happily married for two years. Now Robin is hiding himself in his work. Raven comes to tell Starfire terrible news. Now all Star can think is ‘How could you' one-shot


Story: How could you?

Description: Starfire and Robin were happily married for two years. Now Robin is hiding himself in his work. Raven comes to tell Starfire terrible news. Now all Star can think is 'How could you?'

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starfire was in bed and thinking to herself 'Robin why are you not here with me'  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raven needed to talk to Robin. Beastboy had just proposed to her and she wants to know what he thinks. He is her big brother after all. She softly knocked on the evidence room door and waited for an answer impatiently, she was just so happy…and jittery. This was something new to her. She knocked once again. No reply. She knocked harder. Still no reply. She punched in his room code and waited for the door to open. It still didn't open. Raven became really irritated and phased through the door. What she saw completely shocked her and grossed her out. Robin was making out with someone on a chair. The girl's face was in the shadows but she assumed it was Starfire. Well she did until she heard that irritating voice.

"I love you Robbie-poo" exclaimed Kitten

She waited for a reply.

"I love you too. More than…that troq"

Raven couldn't take it anymore and yelled.

"You stupid two-timing jerk! How could you do this to Star? She loves you more than anything! I hate you! And to think I considered you my brother! And to think I was going to ask for your permission to marry Beastboy! You..you...ugh!"

"Raven wait it's not what you think"

"Then what is it then?"

No reply. She went to the left which was a dead end.

"What are you doing?" asked Robin

"Your's and Starfire's room is directly under here. I need to talk to her."

"Raven no! Don't you dare-"She already phased through the floor.

"Damn it"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A black figure appeared in Starfire's room.

"Starfire?"

"Raven is that you?"

"Yeah"

"What is it that you acquire from me at such a late hour"

"Starfire I can't really tell you…so I'm going to show you" and with that she placed a hand on Starfire's forehead and chanted her famous words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Slowly Starfire saw what Raven saw moments ago. Her eyes began to tear up.

"R-raven?"

"y-yes"

"I thank you for telling me the truth before it was too late"

"I-I'm really sorry Star. I know how much he meant to you"

"It is the alright. I knew Robin would never love someone like me, I just…wished it wasn't true"

"I guess you should start looking for a layer and get some divorce papers now huh?"

"No" came a deep voice from the doorway

"Robin get out now! Star doesn't want to see you"

"Raven let him be. I wish to speak to him"

Raven's eyes twitched a little but she nodded. She gave Robin a death glare on her way out

"How could you, Robin?" she yelled

"Star just listen to me please I-"

"No Robin you listen. I love you with all my heart but you…you do not, and I know that now. I wish to get the 'divorce'."

"Star…NO! I'm not leaving you! I love you! Killer Moth planted something on you Star!"

"H-he what?"

"He planted a bomb on you. The only way I could keep you alive was by doing…that"

"Oh Robin" she said before flinging herself into his arms. "I thought that you sob did not love me and that sob you loved kitten and sob you were going to leave me sob while I am sob…with child"

Robin's mask went wide. "Star your pregnant?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to be a…father?"

She nodded once again.

He picked her up and swung her around in his arms while she giggled.

"I'm gonna be a dad! Wait how long have you known? How far along are you?"

"I found out yesterday but I have not seen you since Monday. I believe I got this child that on night the others were out and we were left with HORRIBBLE movies and you said you wanted to-"he covered her mouth.

"Yeah I remember"

"Are you happy? I had an odd feeling that you would not except. I was 'searching the web' as you say and I came upon a story that you broke my heart ,and I left with child, and then somehow Raven gets me to come back, and you do not love your child. There were many stories like that on that website. I believe the website was called fan…fanfichie? Fanfictun? Fanfiction? Yes that is it fanfiction!"

"Star I'm the happiest guy on Earth right now. But for now…we need Cyborg to take that bomb out of your blood stream"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well that's it lil lady, your all good"

"Thank-you friend Cyborg"

"Well Star there is this other thing…there was two beating hearts in you and I was wondering if-"

"Yes Cyborg,I am with child"

"What!" said Beastboy and Raven in union

"I am with child. Robin's child. And we will not be doing 'the separating' friend Raven"

"Oh. Well Congratulations!"

"And congratulations to you too Raven, on your engagement with _Gar_" said Robin cool-ey.

"What! Why did you not inform me friend Raven? OH we must get into details and pick out you dress an-"she went on and on and on.

Raven gave Robin a death glare.

"Oh Robbie-poo!"

"Oh no"

"I was looking for you and-" she stopped when she saw Starfire's eyes go completely neon green.

"I shall give you to the count of ten before I strangle you"

Kitten's eyes went big.

"1" she backed away "2" she turned around "10" she ran but not fast enough.

"Think we should help her. We _are_ superheroes. "asked BeastBoy

"Nah let Star handle it. Even I wouldn't want to get into the middle of dat" answered Cyborg

"So…who wants pizza?" asked Robin

"ooh take-out" exclaimed Beastboy

"What do you see in him?" asked Robin to Raven

"Everything" and with that she went to her fiancé's side.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well hoped yah liked it! This is my first one-shot so please go easy. Review!

PS: Look it's not in bold!

-BG


End file.
